Ce soir, faismoi l'amour
by sadgoddess
Summary: Ce soir laissons de côté la guerre et toutes ses atrocités. Ce soir fais-moi tout oublier.


**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à J.

**Couple** : HPDM (évidemment :p)

**Dédicace** : A **Ambre** parce qu'elle a aimé cette histoire, pour son soutien et pour tellement de choses. Merci :D

**Note** : Merci à **Grenadine** parce qu'elle a accepté d'être ma bêta-lectrice.

Je ne sais pas si cette histoire vous plaira, mais j'espère que vous passerez un agréable moment en la lisant. ^^

_**Ce soir, fais-moi l**__**'**__**amour**_

Ce soir, je veux tout oublier.

Ce soir je ne veux rien entendre, rien dire, rien faire, même pas réfléchir. Ce soir je veux qu'en claquant la porte derrière moi, il ne se passe même pas deux secondes avant que tes lèvres ne viennent capturer les miennes, avant que tes mains ne viennent caresser mon corps, avant de me faire plaquer contre le mur, et de m'abandonner à toi.

Ce soir, je veux tout oublier.

Oublier qu'à 16 ans, hypnotisé par la bêtise de mon père, je suis devenu Mangemort. Oublier qu'à 17, obnubilé par la puissance, j'ai tué mon père pour devenir le bras droit de Voldemort. Oublier qu'à 18, à cause de ce statut, j'ai tué plus de gens que ne l'a fait ma tante Bellatrix. Oublier qu'à 19, j'ai tué moi-même mon parrain après avoir découvert qu'il était un espion. Oublier la douleur ressentie quand je suis entré, des mois plus tard, dans la pensine où il avait laissé pour moi ses souvenirs les plus secrets, pour que je comprenne, que je découvre la réalité… trop tard. Oublier les difficultés que j'ai eues quand, à 20ans, je suis devenu moi-même espion. Oublier la lueur dans _tes_ yeux quand j'ai dû t'envoyer un _Doloris_ pour garder ma couverture…

Ce soir, je veux tout oublier.

Oublier que j'ai dû vivre encore trois ans, en tuant des innocents, des enfants, juste pour continuer à jouer les espions pour Dumbledore. Trois ans avec la peur d'être découvert à chaque instant, chaque fois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres entrait dans mon esprit pour y glaner des informations et s'assurer de ma fidélité. Trois ans sans famille, sans amis… à qui je ne pouvais dire la vérité sous peine d'être tué par eux. A qui je ne pouvais rien dire car ils étaient devenus méfiants. Après tout qui oserait approcher le bras droit du Lord? Personne…

Ce soir, je veux tout oublier.

Oublier ces trois ans où, sans amis, j'ai aussi dû supporter la méfiance de l'Ordre, les regards haineux, les insultes à peine voilées… Personne ne me faisait confiance, personne ne voulait essayer. Et non**,** contrairement à ce que je t'ai dit, je ne "comprends" pas, je ne veux pas comprendre ! J'avais trahi ma famille pour l'ordre et je n'ai eu droit qu'à cela alors non, non je ne comprends pas leurs réactions. Par contre, je sais maintenant ce que mon parrain a ressenti. Ce qu'il a vécu, et je comprends sa colère et sa haine qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine de dissimuler. Pourquoi le faire ? Ca n'aurait rien changé, ça je le sais… Ce soir je ne veux pas comprendre, je veux juste oublier ces trois ans où ma seule amie était la solitude, une amie dont je me serais bien passé…

Ce soir, je veux tout oublier.

Ce soir je veux oublier, mais je veux également te faire tout oublier. Oublier la guerre et tout ce qu'elle t'a fait subir. Oublier les cicatrices qu'elle t'a laissées sur le corps. Ces marques que je sens à chaque fois que je te caresse. Tu ne les sens plus, elles ne te font plus mal, elles font partie de toi maintenant… que tu dis. Moi je sais que c'est faux. Je le sais rien qu'en regardant tes yeux qui se voilent quand je m'égare trop longtemps sur elles. Sur une en particulier. Celle que tu as sur l'épaule gauche. Profonde mais pas trop large. Un sort de découpage que tu n'as pas pu éviter. Tu aimerais l'oublier ce moment n'est-ce pas? Oublier que chaque cicatrice sur le corps en cache une autre plus profonde au cœur. Celle que j'aimerai te faire oublier vois-tu Harry, est celle qui a, à jamais, éteint la flamme dans tes yeux. C'est celle causée par le souvenir de leurs morts. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens Harry, mais tu me l'as raconté ce souvenir. Et je veux l'oublier.

Ce soir, _fais_-moi tout oublier.

Ce soir fais-moi oublier, par tes caresses, par tes baisers, que je n'ai rien pu faire quand une partie de toi s'en est allée à jamais. Ce soir fais-moi oublier cette cicatrice que tu as sur l'épaule, celle qui te rappelle la mort de ton amie, celle qui me rappelle mon échec en tant qu'amant. Hermione Granger est morte en te protégeant. Elle est morte en déviant le sort de découpage que tu n'as pu éviter. Elle est morte en se servant de son corps comme bouclier. Elle est morte pour que tu reste en vie, mais tu ne l'es plus. Miss je-sais-tout s'est trompé une fois dans sa vie, et il a fallut que ça soit cette fois. N'a-t-elle pas pu deviner qu'en mourant, elle ne serait pas la seule à s'éteindre ? N'a-t-elle pas pu deviner qu'en bon Gryffondor que tu es, tu ne profiterais jamais de sa mort ? N'a-t-elle pas pu deviner qu'elle comptait tellement pour toi qu'en mourant elle a tué une partie en toi ? Non, car aussi intelligente qu'elle était, elle restait une Gryffondor… Mais ça je ne peux pas te le dire n'est ce pas ? Alors contente-toi de me le faire oublier.

Ce soir, fais-moi tout oublier.

Fais-moi oublier le visage qui hante toutes les nuits que je ne passe pas dans tes bras. Et ces nuits sont si nombreuses Harry, oh oui si nombreuses… Mais cette nuit n'en sera pas une n'est ce pas ? Elle sera différente… Alors ce soir Harry, ce soir fais-moi l'amour jusqu'à ce que j'oublie tout. Que j'oublie ce visage si mutilé mais pourtant si reconnaissable. Ce corps qui a perdu tellement de membres qu'il est dur de l'appeler encore corps. Mais pourtant avant, c'était le corps d'un bel homme. Un jeune homme idiot, je l'ai toujours dit. Un jeune homme avec un humour douteux qui ne faisait rire que lui… ou presque. Mais pourtant un jeune homme fort, ça oui je l'avoue, fort car à lui tout seul il a tué quatre mangemorts des plus puissants. Fort car ce qui le poussait était la vengeance, c'est ce que je pense, ou alors l'amour, c'est ce que tu me répètes. Ce soir Harry, je veux oublier le visage mutilé de Ronald Weasley qui, anéanti après la mort de sa femme et du bébé qu'elle portait, est directement allé au manoir Malfoy pour tuer Voldemort. Oh s'il savait…

Ce soir, fais moi tout oublier.

Oublier cet enfer qui nous entoure. Cet enfer qui ne nous a rien laissé. Tu sais, j'aurais voulu te dire de me laisser quand même nos souvenirs heureux. J'aurais même été satisfait de te dire de me faire tout oublier, jusqu'à nos quelques souvenirs heureux… Mais même ça je ne peux le faire… à cause de cette guerre, de cet enfer. Car nous n'en avons pas. Nous n'en avons aucun. La première fois qu'on avait parlé, tu m'avais demandé –obligé serait plus juste– de te décrire l'état dans lequel Weasley a été trouvé, mais je ne l'avais même pas "trouvé" je l'avais vu se faire tuer. Alors tu m'as demandé de te décrire son combat, les détails les plus infimes. La lueur dans ses yeux quand il s'est servi de Dobby pour se retrouver au salon des Malfoys, où se déroulait une réunion. Son regard quand il s'est posé sur Voldemort, l'absence de peur, la détermination. Son ignorance totale pour les mangemorts présents. Son sourire fou, sa voix quand il s'adressait à Voldemort, lui promettant une mort des plus douloureuses. Tu m'as même obligé de te décrire le rire, si on peut l'appeler comme ça, du Lord. Son amusement. Et puis ses paroles. C'était lui qui avait demandé qu'on ne le tue pas directement, et qui avait ordonné à Fenrir Greyback, Bellatrix Lestrange, Walden Macnair et Nott senior de s'occuper de lui. Et tu m'as demandé de te décrire cette horreur, me détestais-tu à ce point Harry ? Ronald Weasley les a tous tué, sous les yeux intéressés de Voldemort. Pourquoi n'était-il pas intervenu ? Pourquoi avait-il regardé silencieusement ses meilleurs Mangemorts se faire tuer tout en massacrant Weasley sans lever sa baguette ? Pourquoi nous avait-il imposé le silence, regardant ton ami qui ne pouvait plus bouger ? Pourquoi nous avait-il imposé son agonie qui avait duré un temps infinie ? Je ne pouvais rien te répondre quand tu m'as posé toutes ces questions, et je ne peux toujours pas le faire, et je n'en ai même pas l'envie. Tout ce que je veux Harry, tout ce que je veux c'est oublier. Alors ce soir ne me dis rien, fais moi juste tout oublier…

Ce soir, laisse-moi oublier.

Laisse-moi me noyer entre tes bras, et laisse-moi tout oublier. Laisse-moi me créer des souvenirs heureux puisque nous n'en avons pas. Tu vois, ce soir même moi je deviens Poufsouffle, alors toi aussi tu pourrais changer, rien que le temps d'une soirée, redevenir l'Harry que tu étais… Avec qui j'aurais pu partager des fous rires… oui au moins ça, ton rire me manque Harry, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de l'apprécier à sa juste valeur, il avait disparu bien avant que je ne t'aime. Oh oui ce soir je n'en ai même pas peur, je le dis et je te le répèterai encore et encore quand tu me feras l'amour. Harry Potter, je t'aime. Ca, jamais personne ne pourra me le faire oublier.

Alors, ce soir, laisse-moi croire.

Laisse-moi croire, que les autres fois où tu m'avais adressé la parole, ce n'était pas pour me demander de te faire directement le compte rendu des activités de Voldemort au lieu de passer par Dumbledore, mais pour me parler de toi. Laisse-moi croire que les fois suivantes où tu m'avais demandé de parler, c'était pour me connaître et non pas pour que j'exécute ta demande. Laisse-moi croire que toutes les heures qu'on a passées ensembles, c'était pour nous découvrir, et non pas pour préparer les plans d'attaques contre les mangemorts. Laisse-moi croire que la première fois où tu m'avais souri, et serré dans tes bras, c'était par amour et non pas parce qu'on avait réussit à contrer Voldemort et à lui faire perdre la moitié de ses forces.

Ce soir, fais-moi l'amour.

Fais-moi l'amour comme si c'était notre première fois, car la vraie je veux l'oublier. Oh oui je veux tellement l'oublier. Car cette première fois Harry, je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais cette fois j'avais été une arme pour te détruire, une marionnette sous les mains de Voldemort. J'étais sous imperium. Le but était de jouer sur tes sentiments, anéantir tout amour en toi, puisque c'était grâce à cela que tu avais pu échapper au Lord. L'idée était de te forcer, et puis de te laisser juste après. Le faire avec un homme, un mangemort, _moi_, devait te détruire, pensait Voldemort. C'est vrai que tu avais souffert après, moi aussi d'ailleurs, c'est vrai que ça t'avais mis en colère, que ça avait faillit détruire la confiance qui petit à petit s'était créée entre nous. Mais ça ne t'avait pas détruit. Et Voldemort n'a jamais su qu'on avait recommencé. Pourquoi l'avons-nous refait ? Encore et encore ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai la réponse à cette question, c'est toujours toi qui est venu vers moi en premier. Sauf ce soir. Car ce soir est spécial. Ce soir tout va changer.

Ce soir, fais-moi l'amour.

Ce soir fais-moi l'amour comme jamais tu ne me l'as fait. D'abord fais le moi, lentement, tendrement, doucement… avec amour. M'aimes-tu Harry ? M'aimes-tu ? Car moi je t'aime, je t'aime tellement. Ce soir je veux que tu me regarde Harry. Regarde-moi ! Je veux que tu caresse chaque partie de mon corps sans me quitter des yeux, je veux que tu me pénètre lentement, tes yeux braqués sur les miens. Je veux que tu bouges en moi tout aussi tendrement. Je veux que tu murmure mon prénom, je veux que tu m'aimes tout simplement.

Ce soir, fais-moi l'amour.

Ce soir je veux que tu me fasses l'amour de toutes les façons possibles. Ce soir je veux que tu me fasses tout oublier. Et pour cela, je veux aussi que tu me fasses l'amour sauvagement, que tu mordes mes lèvres, mes épaules, que tu griffes mes reins, que tu embrase mon âme et embrasse mon corps. Je veux que tu bouges en moi rapidement, fortement, et que tu me fasses atteindre le septième ciel, le paradis que je ne connaîtrais jamais. Dans tes bras je pourrais y arriver non ? Si tu m'aimes… J'aimerais qu'ensuite tu t'effondres à côté de moi, que tu me prennes dans tes bras, que tu me regardes et que tu m'embrasses encore une fois. Oui je veux que tu alternes tendresse et violence, je veux que tu me fasses tout connaître de toi et je veux que tu dormes avec moi, que tu restes tout la nuit, pour une fois… Oui je veux tout ça, car cette nuit est spéciale.

Ce soir, oui, fais-moi l'amour.

Fais-moi l'amour, car ce soir j'ai découvert pourquoi les Avada Kedavra ne marchent ni sur Voldemort ni sur toi. Ce soir j'ai découvert comment finir la guerre, comment anéantir le Lord. Et je sais que lorsque je te le dirais, tu le feras. Et je ne le veux pas. Alors ce soir fais-moi l'amour, et fais-moi tout oublier, parce que vois-tu Harry je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre.

Ce soir Harry…

Ce soir fais-moi l'amour, car demain aux aurores tu ne seras plus. Toi et Voldemort vous êtes protégés d'une magie ancienne, qui vous lie. Et vous ne pourriez que mourir ensemble, en même temps. Et tu vois Harry, c'est la dague que je cache sous ma cape qui devrait servir à te tuer. Alors fais-moi l'amour Harry, fais-moi l'amour car je ne veux surtout pas me rappeler de ça.

Depuis tout à l'heure, tu es assis devant moi et tu me regardes, te demandes-tu ce que je manigance? Non c'est terminé ça. On se fait confiance maintenant non? Alors pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça? Devrais-je te le dire?

"Mal…"

Non, non Harry ce soir je ne veux pas t'entendre dire mon nom, mais t'entendre murmurer mon prénom.

"Harry, ce soir, fais-moi l'amour"

_**Fin**_


End file.
